We Can Fight This, I Swear
by ReaperRuby
Summary: Due to an untimely death, Yang and Ruby finds themselves in the hands of Cinder Fall; hoping to still live a normal life, both worlds begin to come intertwined, sealing everyone's fate in a shit ton of drama. Slowly adds mature content (College/Mafia AU) Originally on AO3
1. A Fresh Start

"We were hanging out in the living room watching a movie. Minding our own business when a cop knocked on the door. Our father answered the door and the cop told him he was going to search our house, he told him no and tried to keep him out of the house. When I saw our dad do that I took Ruby upstairs and hid in her bedroom and kept quiet" said the blonde older sister looking down sadly trying to keep her emotions in check then she continued the rest of her story in an upset voice that sounded like it was shaking "We heard scuffling, bangs, crashes, then a gunshot," She said as her voice quivered a bit as tears fell from her eyes as she kept going.

"We heard the cop call for backup as he was leaving. We waited a little bit then we went downstairs. I saw our dad's lifeless corpse laying on the ground in front of the door as the vases near the door were broke and was scattered near the door. I covered Ruby's eyes and guided her to the kitchen and opened the back door. I uncovered her eyes and she tried to see around me to see our dad and I turned her back around and took her hand and ran out the back. We kept running until we were about ten blocks away from our house. We found an empty house and I watched over Ruby as she slept. She is the only family I have left, I don't want to lose her, and I couldn't get the image of our dad's dead body out of my mind," the blonde turned and looked at her black haired little sister and her sisters wolf ears twitched.

"The next day we walked through town and stopped in front of a store that had a tv in the window set to the news. The cop that blatantly murdered our dad was on trial and I was happy on the inside but it turned into despise as I saw they let him go saying he was innocent. After we wandered the streets we came upon this place and thought it was abandoned but apparently it is not..." the blonde looked around kinda suspiciously and tries not to make eye contact with anyone other than the woman in front of her.

Cinder looked around, as if searching for an answer to give the siblings,"Alright Yang, you and your sister can stay with us, however there's a price you must be willing to pay."

"And what...what would the be," the girl had replied, speaking through her teeth, hoping it wouldn't be something dreadful.

The older woman looked down upon the two children wondering how she could tell this so bluntly about her plans for the sisters. "So if you're looking for help, I can. But there's a price you must pay: you and your sister must join our organization."

"I...I can't agree to that. I can't do this to poor Rubes, do whatever you want with me, but leave my sister out of this. I know we can't have a normal life. I'll make damn sure it'll be close enough for Ruby," the blonde proclaimed with fire in her eyes.

The older woman began to step closer, ghosting her fingers around Yang. She brought her fingers around, cupping Yang's face, lifting her chin to look up and make eye contact. "I see fight in you, maybe pushing the limits; however, I'll accept what you have said. Yang, I will agree to what you say, you must work for me when I ask. No exceptions. I'll send you and Ruby to school. Everything will be taken care of."


	2. First Day Anxiety

"Yang...Yang...wake up Yang," she awoke with a start. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, her vision came into focus to assess what the current situation was.

"Yeah Rubes?" The sleeping beauty focused her attention upon the younger sister whose eyes were already lit with joy and excitement.

"It's the first day of school again! ...and you said you'd give me a ride," the younger had muttered the last part under her breath.

"Ahhh, yes, the first day of school, let's get to it then. You know the usual, give me five, alright?" The blonde sat up and began to stretch. After arching her back and getting a satisfying crack in response she arose and began her day.

Placing her goggles on, Yang hands a pair over to Ruby, "Hop on squirt, I got things to do today ya know." After the younger sister got on, Yang Xiao Long drove the only way to drive a motorcycle: fast and maneuvering around cars like hell. It's miracle no accidents ever happened considering this happens every time she drives on her mechanical deathtrap. The only reason it never affects Ruby anymore is because after years of it, she got used to it.

"Alright Yang, see ya later!" Ruby waved to her sister. Turning around, she took in the view of the campus. Beacon Academy: the most prestigious school within Vale, only the best of the best could attend, and here she was. Her grades and those extra courses; not to forget being the track star back at Signal, got her here a grade ahead. Walking through the office doors, a voice called her to attention.

"Ruby Rose, I was wondering when you might show up for once."

"Professor Ozpin! It's wonderful to see you again, it hasn't been that long, has it?" The girl responded, looking up to the man. He had unruly gray hair, a formal outfit revolving around green, and an academy mug that he never seems to leave without.

"Now I would normally I would give you a speech on what is soon to come but you appear to not have the luxury. You must start looking for your classes now. And that's the bell," he said handing Ruby a schedule and headed off to his personal office.

"I guess it's just me," Ruby mumbled to herself as she began to leave. Exiting the office she sat at a bench and looked over to her schedule. _Advanced Art- Room 606._ Getting up from her spot, she began to look around. "All these buildings look the same..how are you supposed to find your class when they all look- oh! The 600 building, here it is."

Opening the door she murmured to herself, "Wow, this does not look like an art class. At all." Walking down, she took a seat and looked around. "Where's the color? It looks sooooo mundane, am I right?" She looked around for confirmation only to receive a cold stare from a fellow classmate.

"Welcome to Business 101 class!"

"Shit, it makes sense now," the brunette told herself as she begun to leave.

"Ahem. And where do you think you're off to miss when class has just begun?"

Still walking out, with her back turned to the wall, she began, "Sorry, really, so sorry. I seem to be in the wrong class, I'm new here. It all makes sense now. I'm supposed to be in art and this dull class, suited for busi- not that there's anything wrong with the classroom or business, they fit, but it's not the right class I need to be in." At this point, she ran out the door. However, she had just fallen, with a soft landing? Groaning?

Looking down, Ruby located the source of the groaning. A boy with messed up, blonde hair. Jeans, black hoodie. "I'm sorry, I-"

"It's okay, it's not every day I get the opportunity to break a cute girl's fall, or are you just an angel falling from the sky?"

"Aaaand I'm off of you. But hey, I'm Ruby Rose," she extended a hand out.

While shaking her hand he replied, "Jaune Arc. Short, Sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

"Anyways, I have to find my class, nice meeting you Jaune!" Ruby entered the correct class.

Ruby stuck around awhile after class, waiting for the crowd to disperse. She began to walk out until she felt the air leave her lungs. "Whoo?"

Being put down, the voice started, "Hi, I'm Nora! I'm one of the people from the welcoming committee, it's just me and my friend Ren!" The aforementioned Nora explained. "If you don't have any friends, you can come along with us too and hang out with us."

Ruby followed Nora back to where her and her friends eat lunch. The redhead pointed to each person, "Pyrrha, Ren, and-"

"Jaune."

"Yeah, how did you know Jaune, Ruby?" Nora tilted her head at the girl.

"We sorta bumped into each other earlier," Jaune butted in.

Ruby's stomach began to growl, "I think I'll get some food now." As she began to turn around, something warm began to pool around her chest. A scream filled the air.

"You dolt! Can't you watch where you're going! You just spilled my Fettuccine Alfredo all over my clothes!"

"I keep bumping into everyone today, I am sorry, I really don't mean to keep doing this," Ruby began to look up, "You're the girl from Business 101 that stared at me the whole time."

Looking away from Ruby the girl replied," Please, you stood out so badly, you stuck out like a sore thumb. Everyone stared at you. Given the current situation, and the one before that, you seem to be a clutz and I'll let this go. However, stay. Out. Of my. Sight." She huffed and stalked away.

Nora crept up closer to the girl, the group stared in amazement, "No one's ever crossed Weiss Schnee's path and lived."

Ruby looked to her friend in a confused manner, "Weiss...Schnee?"

Jaune clarified, " _The_ Weiss Schnee. One of the richest girls here, her father is the Head of Police for Vale. Otherwise known as Ice Queen."

"Look Jaune, I just hope I don't have to see her again so I can keep living because I very much like my life, thank you." Ruby stated before walking away as the bell rang.

Double checking to make sure it's the right class, Ruby entered and sat down in a seat. Sighing and resting her head on the table. She engaged in talking to herself, "There's only one more class after this, I can't do this. No more mistakes, no more screw ups. I can't believe I've bumped into not one, but two people. At least one of them is on friendly terms with me, right? Then again I didn't spill his lunch on him. Good thing I only lost my jacket in that so I didn't have to go home."

With that, the bell had rung and class had started. "Good evening class, I am Dr. Oobleck and I will be your teacher in English Literature. Now, the person you sit next to today shall determine your partner for the rest of this semester. Say hello if you will."

Raising her head, Ruby locked her eyes to an icy, blue stare. This is going to be a long class..

Both of the students synchronized their speech, "Not you again. First Business, now lunch, ughhh. Professor Oobleck!"

The green haired teacher turned to them, "It is Dr. Oobleck, I did not earn my PhD for nothing. The partner situation is final Ms. Schnee and Ms. Rose unless you wish to not be in this class and fail."

Yeah, this is going to be a long semester for sure


	3. Taking Out a Rat

'Who would've thought I'd have to wake up this early? At least Ruby is at school now...'Yang thought to herself as Ruby began to walk towards the school's entrance. Feeling a vibration coming from her thigh, she pulls her phone out of her pocket.

Looking down at the contact she pulls the phone up to her ear and greets the caller. "Why hello there miss, what can I do for you today?"

"Xiao Long, I need you to be a doll and head over to Tukson's Book Trade to...see that our friend is still loyal to us," Cinder asked.

"I'll start heading over right now that I dropped Rubbles off to school. It's on the way home so it's really convenient actually, the blonde answered.

"It seems empty here..." Yang uttered to herself. The large oak door creaked opened as she stepped inside. Listening to the sound of her boots thud with every step, she noticed the books coated in a thin layer of dust. She began to walk over to the abandoned desk and rung the bell.

Brrrrinnng

Feeling the floor give from under her, she began her descent into darkness.

Yang's vision blurred as it came into focus, rubbing her head from the current migraine she's hosting. Laughter began to fill the dimmed hallway.

"Xiao Long, what a nice surprise. It's nice of you to drop by; however, I already expected Cinder to bring someone over here. It was bound to happen, but it's not going to happen that easily, I came prepared for this, I have men stationed everywhere in this area if you want to reach me. Goodluck."

Standing up, she grabbed the Beretta M9A1 from her boot and held it close to her in case she needed it. She began pacing down the hallway, her ears straining for any sounds that could give her any clues as to where people were hiding.

Heavy breathing, right side.She began to tiptoe and inched towards the sound's location. With a swift movement came a satisfying crack from the victim's neck.

She began to move, silent, but as quick as allotted. A bullet whizzed past. The shot rang through the air. She took cover. A barrage of bullets fly by. She calculates the distance.10 yards.Yang aims and shoots.

A groan, it's a direct hit.Another bullet flings by. Not enough. She takes aim again, her bullet is followed by a thud. And he's gone.

Yang made her way through the hallway repeating the process.

Take cover.

Find his location.

Shoot and hope you get the shot.

A room, a room was at the end of the hallway and it packed a punch.

Wait, that was actually Tukson. Yang blocked the next punch and shot in that direction.

The shadow responded, "That's a little unfair, a weapon in a fist fight?"

The brawler put her gun down and her fists up. After a tedious amount of fighting Yang was done wasting time. She closed her eyes, slowed her breathing, and listened.Movement. Left side. Now.

She ducked and punched but didn't expect the kick. She buckled from the pain and fell to her knees.

The man stood, looking down upon the girl. He began to raise a fist, ready to strike the final blow. However, the girl had other plans.

She staggered to her feet with a flash of rage in her eyes. Tukson was grabbed by the collar and with a jab was knocked into a nearby wall. Yang ran to the man and pound his face in. Picking him up by the collar once more, she asked, "Alright you little shit, why are you doing this."

His laughter filled the air again, "You naive girl, don't you get it? Once you're stuck in this mess, the only way to get out of this shit is through a body bag...if you're lucky."

A punch thrown to the gut, "I know what I'm doing, okay? I was raised and molded by this crew. They are family.You don't fuck with family. But you wouldn't know."

A whizz from a bullet. Tukson was dead. The girl turned to face the shooter. "Roman."

"What can I say Blondie? You were taking too long. I gotta say, pretty good job on those guys back there. How many? Like 20? Cinder would be proud, anyways, we did what we needed to do so I'm headed back now." Roman turned and walked away, his shadow and the sound of his footsteps slowly retreating.

Yang sat there for a moment, thinking over the bookkeeper's words.Am I really doing the right thing. This was all for Ruby. Do I even have a moral compass that's right?

The blonde slowly rose from the corpse and made her way back to the outside world. Hopping back onto Bumblebee, she headed to the hideout.

"Yang, must I say, it truly was marvelous how you took out all those men. I'm proud today. I also have some news, meet our newest member: Neo."


End file.
